


don't build cities (with what can be taken back)

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, post-ep s01e03 The Greater Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: After Urzua's death, Hannah discovers some things aren't as easy as she thought.





	don't build cities (with what can be taken back)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, guys. I was rewatching (and I'm currently working on, like, three other fics) and was suddenly struck with the need to bang this out. Just a short little sort of angsty ficlet featuring the amazing Hannah Rivera.

Forty eight hours is all it takes. Actually, it's closer to fifty, Hannah grants herself that much. But only because her sleep schedule is erratic at best. So she gets two days and change of bliss before everything crumbles around her.

Two days of bliss before she realizes that him being dead doesn't fix the parts of her that he broke, the ones she did her best to glue and stitch back together with literal blood and sweat and tears. So many tears. More than she'll ever admit to anyone.

Two days before Hannah wakes up in a cold sweat, panting, the sheets twisted around her, her scars blazing with searing pain, like they had in the beginning. And she realizes with a start that his death did nothing. Not for her. The memories are still there. The scars, both internal and external. The baggage. The trauma.

Martin Urzua had fundamentally altered who Hannah Rivera was as a person. And there was no coming back from that. So he's dead, but his death simply means she finds herself floundering, because there's nothing left now. No justice to be had. No endgame. He's just dead and she's still here, and some days, that feels like a curse.

But she won't let him win. Not today. Not ever. So, at 2:46am, Hannah untangles herself from the sheets, gets up, and goes to the gym. She gets on the treadmill and runs until her lungs burn worse than her scars do. It feels like a small victory, but it's a victory none the less. It's enough to keep moving forward. It's enough to stitch one more piece back together.

Because there's something Hannah has learned, and it's that scars are tougher than what was there before. And maybe it's not the same thing as tearing Urzua to shreds with her bare hands, but every time the team comes back in one piece, she chalks up another tally for the good guys. And it's going to take a hell of a lot longer than two days, but she thinks she can learn to live with that.


End file.
